The Warmth of Love
by Animecartoonlover36
Summary: Yuma, Tetsuo, and Kotori have some winter fun. But when a snow storm causes Kotori to stay over and a power outage, how will she stay warm for the night? Read to find out.


The Warmth of Love

Hey everyone! Here's my new story! This idea just popped into my head so I decided to try and write it. I hope you enjoy! Anyway, I don't own Yuma, Kotori, and the other Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal characters. I also don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. P.S. Italics are thought bubbles.

* * *

><p>It was a freezing, cold day. There was snow on the ground when it snowed last night. Yuma woke up and peeked out the window. When he spotted the snow, he grinned and jumped out of his hammock. He quickly dressed into something warm and stomped downstairs. His sister, Akari, was in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. "Good morning, Yuma. What are you going to do today?" Akari asked, curious.<p>

"I'm going to invite Kotori and Tetsuo over so we can have a snowball fight." Yuma replied back. He grabbed a bowl and poured himself some cereal. After eating his breakfast, he got up from his chair and walked into the other room. Using his D-Gazer, he called Kotori. Soon, the face of Kotori appeared on the screen. "Hey Yuma!" Kotori greeted cheerfully. "Hi Kotori. Do you want to come over and have a snowball fight? I'm inviting Tetsuo too." Yuma explained.

"Sure! It will be fun! I'll be coming over soon, okay?" Kotori told him. Yuma nodded and hung up. He then called Tetsuo on his D-Gazer after he called Kotori. "Hey Tetsuo, you want to come over and have a snowball fight? I invited Kotori already." Yuma told him. "Okay, but I have to do something so my sister is going to have to pick me up early." Tetsuo responded sadly. "It's okay." Yuma assured him, grinning.

"I'll be right over! Tetsuo exclaimed, smirking. When Tetsuo hung up, Yuma grabbed his red and black snow gear and dashed outside. He crouched down into the snow and began to create a lot of snowballs. _"While I wait for Kotori and Tetsuo, I can create some snowballs. That way, I can have enough to beat them." _Yuma plotted, grinning. While his back was turned, a figure snuck up behind him. The figure quietly grabbed some snow, packed it into a snowball, and threw it at Yuma. The snowball hit Yuma on the back of his jacket.

Yuma yelped in surprise and spun around. "Tetsuo!" Yuma yelled out, frowning. "Haa! I got you first!" Tetsuo said, laughing. Yuma quickly grabbed some of his snowballs and was about to throw them at Tetsuo when a voice called out to them. Yuma and Tetsuo turned around and spotted Kotori walking toward them. "Hey guys! I'm not too late, am I?" she asked. "Nope! We just started!" Yuma told her.

When everyone had enough snowballs, the snowball fight began. Soon, snowballs were flying around in the air. "Yuma! I'm going to get you." Kotori cried out playfully. "You got to catch me first!" Yuma shouted, running away. She grabbed some of her snowballs and began to chase after him. Unfortunately, her foot tripped on something under the snow. Yuma turned around just in time and Kotori fell onto him.

Kotori groaned while her eyes were closed. When she opened them, she found her face really close to Yuma's face. She noticed Yuma's cheeks were bright pink and soon her own started to turn pink too. Yuma and Kotori quickly scrambled off each other. "G…Gomenasai." Kotori stammered, apologizing. "It's…okay." Yuma stuttered. Suddenly, two snowballs hit both of their foreheads. "Tetsuo!" they both shouted.

Tetsuo walked towards them while laughing. "You should see your faces. Those snowballs should cool them down, you lovebirds." he teased, chuckling. They both blushed more when Tetsuo said lovebirds. Suddenly, a car horn blared out. Tetsuo turned around and spotted his sister, Tetsuko, in her car. "Come on, Tetsuo! We got to go now!" she called out, impatient. "I'm coming!" Tetsuo called back. "Well, I'll see you guys later!" he told them. He hurried to the car, jumped in, and they drove away. "Well then, let's continue this snowball fight!" Yuma exclaimed, grinning. Kotori started to grin too and soon, the game resumed.

While time passed by, the sky began to get cloudier and darker. Snow started to fall down from the clouds. At first, it snowed lightly. Then, the snow started to fall faster and faster. Yuma and Kotori were alarmed at how fast the snow was falling. The door to Yuma's house slammed open and Akari stepped out. "Come inside, guys. A snow storm is coming." she explained, gesturing them to come inside. The two wasted no time and quickly dashed in.

When they got inside the house, Yuma and Kotori took off their snow gear. "You're going to have to stay here for the night since it's snowing hard. But first, call your Mom and tell her that you're staying." Akari instructed. Kotori nodded and grabbed her D-Gazer. After calling her Mom, Kotori told them that her Mom said yes. Akari nodded and handed her some spare clothes. "Here are some spare clothes. You can go take a shower. It's over there." Akari told her, pointing towards the bathroom.

"Thanks." Kotori said, smiling. She then walked toward the bathroom and closed the door. After Kotori took her shower, Yuma went and took his. While waiting for Yuma, Akari warmed up some hot chocolate for the three of them. Unfortunately, after they had their hot chocolate, the snow storm knocked the power out. "Oh great. The power's out." Akari grumbled. She turned on the flashlight and sighed. "Well, you guys have to go to bed now since there is nothing much to do." Akari said, yawning.

Yuma and Kotori nodded and walked upstairs. "Here's where you're going to sleep. I'm going to sleep in my hammock up there." Yuma told her, pointing at the ladder. "Okay. Well, sleep tight." Kotori said, climbing into the bed. Yuma grinned and climbed upstairs. After a few seconds, Kotori noticed that the bed felt cold like ice. It was hard to sleep easy. _"Wow! It's freezing here. How does Yuma sleep in a hammock in this cold weather?" _she wondered. She decided to go check on Yuma and slipped out of the bed.

Kotori quietly climbed up the ladder into the attic. It was really dark but in the moonlight, she could see Yuma sleeping in the hammock. She carefully tiptoed toward the hammock and stopped near it. She smiled softly as she looked at his peaceful, sleeping face. Suddenly, Yuma's eyes opened and stared at her. Startled, Kotori jumped back. "Kotori? What are you doing up here?" Yuma asked, curious. "Well, I was just checking on you." Kotori explained, blushing a bit.

Yuma grinned and noticed Kotori shivering. "Hey, you can come in the hammock if you're cold." Yuma told her, moving aside a bit. Kotori pondered a bit. She then started to carefully climb into the hammock. It swayed to the side a bit but then settled down. Kotori blushed when she felt his body near her. "You feel better now?" Yuma asked. Kotori nodded and started to feel sleepy. She soon fell asleep. Yuma noticed and grinned. Suddenly, Kotori started to shuffle a bit in the hammock. She stretched her arm over Yuma's chest and snuggled into him.

Yuma blushed as she snuggled into him. He smiled and started to fall asleep. "Good night, Kotori." he whispered. He then fell asleep by Kotori. A few minutes later, Akari came up to check on them. She was surprised to find them both sleeping together. She smiled at the sight. _"My little brother is growing up." _she said to herself. She quietly climbed down the ladder and left the sleeping couple.

The next morning, Yuma and Kotori woke up and climbed down to the kitchen. In the kitchen, Akari was sitting at the table. "Good morning! Did you sleep well?" Akari asked cheerfully. "Yeah, we did. Anyway, I better go home now. I told my Mom I would leave in the morning." Kotori explained. "I can walk you to your house if you want." Yuma offered. "Sure!" Kotori replied happily. The two quickly placed their snow gear on and walked outside.

"Thanks for keeping me warm last night." Kotori said, her cheeks turning pinkish. "Well, you're welcome." he replied. Kotori grinned and leaned towards him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and giggled. Yuma started to blush and laughed along. As they were walking, Astral floated behind them. "Observation #18: Apparently, the feeling of love can feel warm even though you can't even hold it." he concluded, smirking. Yuma and Kotori walked down the cold street, their love warming their hearts.

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you liked my story. But I got bad news. The bad news is that I ran out of story ideas for Yuma x Kotori. So, I might not post any stories in a while. Anyway, please review and bye!<p> 


End file.
